


Piccola dose di libertà

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austria GP, M/M, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb non riesce più a fare buoni risultati, Charles ha perso la gara ingiustamente e Lewis deve convivere con la dura realtà che non potrà mai essere il fidanzato ufficiale di Seb. Ognuno ha un suo senso di frustrazione, per cui serve una piccola dose di libertà e di sfogo.





	Piccola dose di libertà

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello dell’Austria, quando finalmente i piloti hanno ottenuto quello per cui Seb si è battuto tanto, ovvero più margine e liberà in gara e meno sanzioni. Questo però va a scapito della vittoria di Charles che aveva fatto una splendida gara e avrebbe meritato di vincere, invece vince Max. Seb aveva avuto problemi in qualifica così era partito nono ed è finito quasi terzo. Ho pensato che Charles fosse frustrato per la propria gara ingiustamente persa, Seb perché non riesce a fare risultati buoni dal Canada e Lewis, a cui va sempre tutto bene, avrebbe potuto avere anche lui un senso di frustrazione dopo che Seb si è sposato ufficialmente con Hannah. E siccome poco prima di scrivere la fic io ero andata ad un party particolare, ho preso ispirazione ed ho scritto questo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PICCOLA DOSE DI LIBERTÀ

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2e44d5fc9b917f4f979c6f1801fdc939/tumblr_ppyw10eEII1rmdmxco9_640.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/01c734eb9f6ed2e0a4bd6a09b4ab1127/tumblr_ppyw10eEII1rmdmxco7_640.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/de7ff40b1e938a5bca4d6e2eb6c2ea52/tumblr_ppyw10eEII1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

/Seb/

A volte perdi per un’ingiustizia e ti senti schiacciare, ti senti incatenato, ti senti impotente ed hai voglia di gridare, spaccare tutto, rivoluzionare il mondo senza la capacità di farlo.   
A volte perdi perché vince un altro che lo merita meno di te, e nessuno ti dà giustizia, ma fa parte dello sport che hai scelto di fare perché lo ami un sacco. È difficile accettarlo, lo rifiuti, sei convinto ti sia stato fatto un torto, ma non puoi farci nulla.   
A volte perdi perché hai accettato delle regole che non avresti dovuto, contro cui avresti dovuto lottare e forse non è questo il punto, forse pensavi che fossero giuste a livello teorico, perché quando hai accettato credevi che quando sarebbero andate in tuo favore, ne avresti goduto e non pensavi che potessero andarti contro. E quelle regole poi le vivi e le vedi diversamente quando ti affliggono, e sai che una volta hai detto ok e le hai difese, ma eri ipocrita ed ora vedi tutto diversamente. E non sai se puoi rimettere le cose a posto.   
A volte pensi che le cose siano cambiate, si siano lentamente rovinate davanti ai tuoi occhi e tu non hai mai fatto nulla per evitarlo. E prima non lo vedevi, ma ora lo vedi perché l’hai vissuto e capisci cosa significa quando una cosa non è quella che era. E non parli di mancanza di sicurezza, parli di libertà.   
A volte sali su una macchina dalla potenza assurda e corri per una pista assurda con piloti intorno a te che fanno la stessa cosa e capisci che non esisterà mai la sicurezza, che non ci può stare nella F1 perché è uno sport che non sarà mai sicuro, che nel momento in cui sali su quelle macchine, quello è già rischioso di per sé.   
E pensi che vorresti solo correre, prenderti le tue responsabilità come fanno tutti i tuoi colleghi e giocartela.   
Nessuno vuole uccidere nessuno, ma salendo su queste macchine sappiamo che è rischioso e non quel rischio di quando vai in un utilitaria in città. È un rischio diverso.   
La F1 non è il calcio dove ti puoi rompere un osso. La F1 è uno sport dove puoi morire, e quando noi piloti accettiamo di farlo, sappiamo che rischieremo tutte le volte di morire. Non solo in tutte le gare, anche in tutte le volte che saliremo sulle nostre monoposto per le qualifiche, le prove, i test.   
Possono fare quello che vogliono, ma la F1 non sarà mai sicura davvero.   
Mentre penso a tutto questo e capisco che Charles non può capire cosa penso e perché quel che è successo oggi è giusto, mi chiedo cosa pensa di fare Lewis mentre ci trascina non ho ben capito dove.   
Insomma, io ero felice oggi.  
Numero uno: nonostante i problemi di ieri della macchina, la stiamo migliorando e sono rimasto competitivo tutta la gara, ho superato un sacco di piloti e per poco non sono stato terzo da nono che ero. Insomma vedo tanti miglioramenti e non posso che essere contento.   
Numero due: finalmente la FIA si è decisa a lasciare noi piloti in pace. È presto per dirlo ok ma sono fiducioso. È un primo passo importante. Fino al Canada e pure in Francia, avrebbero dato la penalità a Max. È vero che meritava di vincere Charles, ma è stato Max a strappargli la vittoria, non la FIA. Perché questa è la F1. A volte vinci meritandolo, altre no. Altre meriti di vincere ed uno te la ruba. Perché la F1 è questo. Ed è giusto che rimanga così, anzi che torni ad esserlo. Altrimenti vadano a giocare a golf.   
Ma Lewis è arrivato, ci ha sentito discutere mentre cercavo di fargli capire che è una piccola vittoria per la F1 e che non avrebbe goduto a vincere dopo una penalità all’avversario. Charles ha detto ‘solo perché in Canada eri tu al posto di Max!’ Ed ha aggiunto ‘e proprio per questo dovresti essere dalla mia parte ora!’  
Non che padre e figlio abbiano litigato, mi considero al massimo uno zio. Però mi dispiace che non capisca, anche se è ovvio che oggi non capisca.   
Ma è Lewis che non capisco io, invece.   
Che ci ha preso e obbligato a venire con lui in un posto.   
Lo guardo mentre fa accostare uno dei suoi fidati assistenti che gli fanno anche da autista, lui ci intima di scendere e noi lo facciamo, Charles ha una specie di piccolo broncio mentre credo ripensi a tutto quello che è successo e a quando sul podio non ha festeggiato, come ho fatto io.   
‘Padre e figlio!’ Ha esclamato Lewis guardandoci e ridendo, quando ci ha raggiunti.   
\- Avanti! - Esclama lui spingendoci una volta giù.   
\- Non capisco ancora come pensi che possano piacerci i tuoi party, sai che non siamo... - Ma non mi fa finire. Ci porta davanti ad una porta che sembra un ingresso per un magazzino e non si sente molto se non un rumore ovattato da dentro.   
Insomma, non sembra un locale od un posto da feste. Si ferma, ci guarda davanti a noi ed alza il dito.   
\- Siete entrambi frustrati. Tu Seb sei il re dei frustrati e lo sai, la battaglia per riavere un po’ di libertà in F1 è eclatante. Così come guidi la macchina alcune volte... - Quando lo dice così sfacciato vorrei dargli una testata, ma mi limito a fulminarlo con lo sguardo. Non mi fa finire e passa subito a Charles: - Tu non senti ragioni, hai perso una gara che tecnicamente spettava a te perché la F1 ha dei regolamenti che non ha fatto rispettare perchè è stato chiesto più margine e guarda caso lo concedono proprio ora a tuo discapito. Ed è una cosa contro cui non puoi fare molto. - Asserisce deciso. Anche Charles non è felice di sentirselo dire, ma non ribatte. Poi mette la mano sul proprio petto. - Io invece vorrei essere libero di essere il fidanzato pubblico di Seb. Vorrei baciarlo e tenerlo per mano davanti a tutti e ovunque. Ma non si può, lui è sposato, non verrà mai allo scoperto e ci sono mille ragioni per cui non si può. E non ci posso fare nulla. - poi Lewis allarga le braccia e fa un passo indietro con aria strana, ha una di quelle luci negli occhi che sono preoccupanti.   
\- Ma per un momento, qua dentro, non saremo nessuno e tutto verrà cancellato! - non capiamo finchè non entriamo.   
Apre la porta che penso sia una sul retro e ci trascina per un corridoio buio dove alla fine una luce blu diventa sempre più forte. Il corridoio finisce in un enorme spazio che sembra un vecchio magazzino. Luci blu e bianche lampeggiano come in una discoteca stordendoci, la musica forte ci impedisce anche di capire se pensiamo e non si vede bene in generale per il sistema di illuminazione. Si vede a tratti ed è un gran casino, c’è un sacco di gente in mezzo alla pista dove tutti ballano e nessuno guarda da questa parte e poi credo siano bevuti e fatti, non lo so.   
\- Dove cazzo ci hai portato? - Chiedo a Lewis gridando. Lui sorride come un bambino in un negozio di dolci ed indica un’enorme palla sul soffitto attaccata ad una sorta di macchinario. Non vedo bene di cosa si tratta, ma non ho tempo di chiedere che da lì cominciano a scendere come delle piccole bollicine di sapone. Subito dopo, quelle bollicine, diventano schiuma. Tanta schiuma.   
Che scende giù dalla palla e cade sulla gente di sotto che alza le braccia, salta, grida e acclama facendosi inglobare dalla schiuma.   
Ed io spalanco la bocca con profondo shock.   
\- E tu vuoi che io mi infili lì dentro? Tu sei matto! - Esclamo gridando sulla musica forte. Lui ride, dà un’occhiata a Charles che ancora non sa come dovrebbe reagire e nel dubbio rimane composto, quindi Lewis si mette dietro di noi, una mano sulla schiena di entrambi e poi inizia a spingerci poco gentilmente.   
\- L-Lewis no... - Charles credo provi a lamentarsi, ma siamo letteralmente spinti da lui verso la massa di gente e schiuma e mentre ci addentriamo in quel casino penso che non lo farò mai, che non so cosa si aspetta che succeda e che è un matto perché se ci riconoscono siamo finiti. Ad un certo punto sento la schiuma per terra, sulle scarpe e poi sulle gambe e poi niente. Quel muro bianco profumato che scende dall’alto mi sta davanti ed io ci finisco tutto dentro e appena succede non percepisco più Charles ma un sacco di gente che non vedo e non so se ci sono, dovrebbero, ma la verità è che spariscono tutti.  
E poi non si sente più niente, la musica è lontana, è tutto ovattato, la schiuma mi avvolge e cerco istintivamente Lewis, la sua mano scivola sul mio braccio, io gliela prendo, ce le stringiamo, ci giriamo e mentre sento un’ondata di euforia invadermi, capisco il senso di tutto questo.   
Lo tiro a me attraverso la mano, la schiuma è fredda e non vedi niente e saresti un pazzo a tenere gli occhi aperti. Li chiudi e hai solo il tatto, le tue mani risalgono su una persona che non hai idea di chi sia, ma io lo so che è lui perché mi teneva per la schiena.   
E realizzo che qua dentro, ora, non siamo nessuno eppure siamo in mezzo al mondo e siamo liberi di fare quello che vogliamo. Così lo bacio mentre le bocche sanno di schiuma e ridiamo mentre lo facciamo, ma è bellissimo e non pensavo l’avrei mai detto.   
Quando la schiuma finisce, la folla si disperde per il resto della pista e così anche noi che tanto siamo irriconoscibili, lo tengo ancora per mano e mi sta abbracciato, ridendo come matti ci guardiamo tutti pieni di schiuma ovunque, dalla testa ai piedi, i vestiti bagnati e bianchi di schiuma. È tutto meraviglioso e se non sapessi che è lui, non lo riconoscerei. Così lo bacio ancora. Poi mi giro a cercare Charles mentre mi chiedo vagamente se anche per lui è stato bello. Quando lo vedo tutto bianco di schiuma che ride come un bambino, capisco che per una volta Lewis aveva ragione.   
Ci serviva solo una piccola dose di libertà. Di staccarci dal nostro mondo, i nostri problemi, essere nessuno, non avere una storia.   
Lì sotto per quei secondi non ne abbiamo avuta ed è stato bellissimo.   
\- Piaciuto? - Chiede Lewis sia a me che a Charles, dopo che ci siamo ricongiunti. Ridendo entrambi annuiamo ed è il ragazzino il primo ad appoggiarsi alla mia spalla mentre si pulisce il viso, così io prendo altra schiuma da terra e gliela spalmo sia a lui che a Lewis, come se non fossero già sporchi.   
\- Troppo bello! - Dice lui spensierato. Come si fa in un istante a cancellarsi e come fa bene farlo. Capisco un po’ il motivo per cui Lew fa tantissime cose al di fuori della F1.   
Gli circondo la vita, consapevole che non si capisce ancora chi siamo e che comunque nessuno penserebbe che tre piloti di F1 famosi sono qua insieme sotto la schiuma.   
\- Grazie! - Dico io baciandogli la guancia. Lui felice che per oggi facciamo parte dei suoi sistemi, non aggiunge nulla, appoggia la testa alla mia spalla per un momento, poi inizia a saltellare felice a suon di musica e per stanotte sarà così.  
La notte più strana delle nostre vite, ma sicuramente indimenticabile. 


End file.
